


Wanna Try

by missamericachavez



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Sam wants his new boyfriend to teach him how to give a blowjob.Day 6 - Blowjobs





	Wanna Try

“Really?” Max says and to be honest it’s something he kind of expected but it still shocks him anyway. Sam’s never had a real boyfriend before, so he’s never gotten to do that before. Sure, he’s experimented with a few guys but that never went beyond a few rushed handjobs and some heavy petting. The most he’s done with Max is finger fucking him on a hunt Max needed help with. Now, Sam’s just really curious about what it would be like to have Max’s dick in his mouth. They said they would take things slow since Sam hasn’t really done this before but Sam’s ready to try.

Of course, he has some concerns, like will he actually be good at it? Will he even like the taste? Or will he have a fucking melt down between Max’s legs and realize that his bisexuality is a lie and he’s a fraud? He tries not to think about that last bit too much. But this is something he’s thought long and hard about and it’s something he wants to do for him. Max has obviously done this for him plenty of times and he just wants to return the favor.

“Yea, I just- I wanna try it, but I’ve never done this before and I was wondering,” Sam sighs looking down at the floor. “I was wondering if you could, I dunno, teach me?”

“Yea, of course, Sam,” Max says and leads him over to his couch. He plops down onto the cushions and Sam lowers himself to his knees on the floor.

*

“Uh less- less teeth,” Max gasps. “And if you just- yea just like that.” Sam’s kind of in love with the feel of this of using his mouth to get Max off and if the moans coming from his mouth are anything to go by Max is enjoying himself too. Sam’s so hard his dick is throbbing in his pants and he just wants to taste Max’s cum.

Sam jerks his hand up and down Max’s dick and sucks on the head. Max jerks up into Sam’s mouth and cums on his tongue and Sam moans the salty taste of Max definitely interesting enough to make Sam’s cock weep in his jeans. Sam sits back on his heels, looks up at Max and palms his aching cock. Sam waits for Max to calm down before climbing onto the couch beside him and leaning in to kiss his swollen lips. And Max tears open Sam’s jeans and jerks his cock until he’s cumming over Max’s fist a soft cry on his lips. Sam thinks he did pretty great for his first time.


End file.
